Calling 2
by Sekihan67
Summary: Rin regresa del "Mnemonic Abyss"...Con la confucion de que si seguira o en serio habra terminado todo?...
1. Chapter 1

"-"(Dialogo) *-* (Acción) _Cursiva (Pensamiento)_-(Historia)

**No sé si a varios les gusto calling, a mi, me encanto, pero quería seguir jugando por lo que saque una segunda parte como historia :'D...OJO los personajes y la trama de donde vienen no me pertenecen, solo jugare con ellos para un calling 2 :'D espero les guste...**

**The Conclusion ~ Rin Kagura**

Después de haber salido del "Mnemonic Abyss" viva, Rin se queda pensativa de todo lo que paso. Le vino a la mente a Shin, Chiyo, y Makoto, pensó en que no volvió a ver a Chiyo y sobre Shin y Makoto..._**En serio ¿habrán muerto...?**_ Se preguntaba Rin, mira al peluche de Reiko en sus manos. "Kuroneko…Termino todo ¿cierto?" Rin aun estaba dudoso, por lo que dejo el peluche de Reiko arreglado en su cama, cuando se iba a cambiar ve su teléfono, lo abrió y observo la última llamada que decía "Reiko Asagiri", suelta una pequeña sonrisa y lo guarda.

Sale de la casa con una camisa sencilla de tiras y un pantalón que le quedaba justo. Paro en una floristería de la zona y compro un ramo de flores, de ahí siguió su rumbo. Al llegar al Hospital Kuromiya, busco una abertura para entrar, después de todo estaba deshabitada desde hace 5 años y no lo demolieron solo lo cerraron por los rumores que pasaban. Rin encontró por donde entrar, una vez adentro, busco desde afuera la ventana donde empezó todo, puso las flores, se quedo callada por un momento y pidió disculpas una vez más. Al salir del hospital va sin rumbo por la calle, hasta que paso por una tienda que tenia vendiendo las noticias afuera, lo observo por un momento y vio la fecha, al parecer paso un dia en el "Mnemonic Abyss", cuando ve más abajo ve la foto de Shin, sorprendida leyó el articulo.

"_**SEGUIRA LA EPIDEMIA DE LAS MUERTES MISTERIOSAS"**_

_**ESTA MAÑANA SE ENCONTRO A SHIN SUZUTANI, UN JOVEN DE 17 AÑOS DE EDAD, INCONSCIENTE EN SU CASA, AL SER LLEVADO DE EMERGENCIA MURIO AL POCO TIEMPO ESTANDO EN COMA EN EL HOSPITAL NISHIZAKA.**_

Rin se quedo un momento en shock, cuando reacciono fue a buscar en donde se encontraba el Hospital Nishizaka.

Al llegar, apenas entrando, se encontró con un gato negro, el gato le maulló y se da vuelta hacia dentro del hospital. _**Me estará guiando? **_Rin lo sigue, para cuando dobla en la esquina ya no estaba. Rin mira a su alrededor por alguna señal del gato, cuando se encuentra con Chiyo Kishibe, estaba sentada en una silla de rueda quien la llevaba era Take Kishibe, el nieto de Chiyo y Michio. Rin estaba dudosa si acercarse o no, cuando vio a Take irse por un momento por lo que ahora se iba a acercar y Chiyo la reconoció y le hace seña para que se acerque. Rin la saluda, y ve que salió bien del ''Mnemonic Abyss'' sin ningún problema. Por curiosidad Rin le pregunto a Chiyo si había visto a alguien ''con vida'' aparte de ella en el ''Mnemonic Abyss'', Chiyo dijo que no, asique aun no tiene respuestas sobre Makoto, ya que no salía nada en las noticias. Hablaron por un rato cuando ya Rin le dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas, Chiyo, al parecer, se mostro preocupada porque se había percatado de ese ''algo que hacer'' le dijo que tuviera cuidado y no se dejara llevar por cosas complicadas.

Rin acompaño a Chiyo adentro y la dejo con Take, se quedo un rato pensando que haría ahora, cuando recuerda que Makoto le había dado una tarjeta de su trabajo, extraño, pero si lo tenía ''materialmente'' cuando salió del ''Mnemonic Abyss'', y se lo trajo consigo al salir de la casa inconscientemente y marca el numero…''997-116-585''… El teléfono empezó a repicar y mientras Rin esperaba que contestaran miraba por el lugar, vio a una mujer con un rostro de llanto, le sonaba el teléfono en una bolsa, Rin la observo con curiosidad, para cuando la mujer se percato saca el teléfono y contesta **'' ¿Diga…?'' **Al mismo tiempo que a Rin. Rin se le acerca a la mujer con el teléfono todavía en mano, **'' ¿Conoce a Makoto…? ***cuelga el celular, al igual que la mujer, mientras ella asienta*** Mi nombre es Kagura Rin, por favor necesito saber donde se encuentra Makoto…''. **La mujer se quedo callada por un momento, y se acerca un doctor y le avisa, **''Esta fuera de peligro…''**, Rin se quedo confundida esperando alguna respuesta, el doctor se percato por lo que termino contestando él, **''El paciente Makoto Shirae está fuera de peligro solo tiene el pulso muy bajo se espera que mejore…'',** Termino de decir el doctor._**''Esta vivo?'' **_, pensó Rin. El doctor llamo a una enfermera para que guiara a Rin y a la mujer. Al llegar, estaba Makoto en coma, la mujer se sintió un poco incomoda y se presento a Rin ya que no lo había hecho **''Mi nombre es Himiko Amano, soy ex esposa de Sadao Amano, Makoto era su colega y trabajaban juntos pero Sadao desapareció por un año buscando información sobre los casos sin resolver sobre una página en internet pero…Murió, y Makoto buscando respuestas, también va a…'' **intentaba explicar cuando dejo de hablar, y Rin pidió disculpas.

El doctor volvió y les explico que tuvo una paciente recientemente con los mismos síntomas, y que ha despertado esta misma mañana, Rin pregunto por el nombre y este respondió **''Kishibe Chiyo''**, eso dejo aun mas envuelta en sus pensamientos a Rin, si ella pudo salir y Chiyo también, capaz que alguien retiene a Makoto de salir del ''Mnemonic Abyss'' pero ¿Cómo?

Rin se quedo hablando con Himiko para saber un poco más, pero cuando Rin pregunto el lugar donde estuvo Makoto por última vez, ella no quería responder, después de todo, Sadao falleció y Makoto puede que le siga y ahora una joven, a saber que otro terminara igual le impidió seguir la conversación, pero Rin logro convencerla ya que va a ser peor si no se hace algo para saber la causa de todo esto, Himiko, dudosa, le da una dirección en una tarjeta de Sadao del trabajo ''Publicidades Chinami'' al parecer Sadao no investigaba en su trabajo sino en un pequeño apartamento. Antes de que Rin se fuera, Himiko le entrega el teléfono de Makoto a ella, **''Puede que sirva de algo…''** dice Himiko, Rin no entendió el por qué dijo aquello pero no dudo en aceptarlo.

Rin siguió la dirección, logro encontrar el apartamento, el lugar la hacía sentir incomoda, lo extraño era también que no tocaron ese apartamento después de que encontraron a Makoto ahí, según lo que le había dicho Himiko a ella, al estar frente a la puerta, donde señalaba la dirección que era, la puerta estaba un poco pesada y logro entrar al final, habían bolsas en la entrada que fue por ello que costo entrar. _**(Nota: El apartamento es en la que estuvo Makoto por última vez en el ''Mnemonic Abyss'' en el capitulo The Curse cuando Sadao le marca el teléfono para que llegase a ese apartamento). **_Rin revisa el lugar, ve la computadora y la prende, mientras prendía, observo en el estante una foto de Sadao con su hija cuando sonó un ***Crack* **en la puerta del baño que estaba entre abierta y Rin se acerco a ver que era, miro adentro y no vio nada, observo hacia la ventilación del techo, y pareciera que había ''algo''. Rin se acerca, y solo ve como un líquido oscuro gotea desde la ventilación, intento ver más de cerca pero, suena un pequeño sonido suave proveniente de la computadora y la hace retroceder. Va hacia la misma y ve que tiene clave, eso le iba a ser difícil, se quedo pensando un momento cuando de repente cae una caja de uno de los muebles, Rin se quedo viéndola por un momento por el susto, porque se supone que estaba ''sola'' ¿No?, se paro y se acerco a ver el contenido caído de la misma caja, eran unos diarios un poco deteriorados, agarro uno para ver que decía y hablaba sobre **''LA MUERTE SOBRE LAS 3 ESTUDIANTES DE SECUNDARIA''** a Rin le vino a la mente las 3 adolescentes ***Mika Hosokawa, Mai Kokura y Kumi Ota*,** agarro los diarios y los metió en una bolsa para llevárselos, cuando en uno de ellos cae una tarjeta, la recoge y decía un numero _**''¿Un número de teléfono…?**_ Se preguntaba Rin, miro a la computadora y puso lo que decía ya que salía ''El número de Sadao: 993-754-862''. Logro acceder por supuesto, con un aire de ánimos hasta que vio que solo había una página en blanco, siguió buscando por si al final se encontraba algo abajo, pero nada. Se le hacía tarde por lo que apago la computadora y salió con los diarios.

Llego a su casa y leyó cada uno de los diarios, salía todo, todo sobre las personas que habían muerto misteriosamente y de las personas que ella se encontró en el ''Mnemonic Abyss''.

(Hare un breve resumen de algunos de los personajes que Makoto, Shin y Rin se encontraron dentro del ''Mnemonic Abyss'' para refrescar la memoria)

La primera ''Midori Kato'' con 20 años de edad, una peluquera dedicada al trabajo, quien se quedo hasta tarde trabajando y al día siguiente fue encontrada en el salón de belleza muerta y sin saberse la causa, con el celular en mano. (Capitulo: 1-Mnemonic Abyss – Makoto Shirae).

La siguiente hablaba sobre ''Kei Shoji'' con 32 años de edad, una trabajadora de una empresa, hacia un viaje de negocio, al parecer hablaba con su jefe y así la encontraron con el teléfono en mano. (Capitulo: 1-Mnemonic Abyss – Makoto Shirae).

El tercero era sobre ''Ken Negishi" con 29 años de edad, sin empleo, coleccionista de partes de muñecas de porcelana, lo encontraron en el "Caravan"un internet café, apareció con la computadora encendida, Rin se quedo pensando en este ya que el le apareció después de lograr salir del colegio Shosei. (Capitulo: 1-Mnemonic Abyss – Makoto Shirae, 5-The Wandering – Rin Kagura).

Los siguientes eran las 3 colegialas, "Mika Hosokawa" de 18 años, 12do grado clase 6, "Mai Kokura" de 16 años, 11er grado clase 4, "Kumi Ota" de 17 años, 12do grado clase 2, fue un poco misterioso, todas aparecieron en distintos lugares y al ser llevadas al hospital fallecieron en el transcurso.

El último que salía era "Jun Kondo" con 58 años de edad, un fabricador de muñecas japonesas, se supo que colapso, encontrado por su esposa mientras hacia la comida, lo llevaron de emergencia y falleció en el transcurso. Los siguientes eran las cinco muertes que hubo hace 5 años en el Hospital Kuromiya. (Las cuales hablar uno por uno de ellos es largo por lo que los pronunciare: hace cinco años después de la muerte de Reiko, Kyoko Hibino colapsa en el trabajo, el siguiente era un paciente, Takao Shimura, nuestra querida enfermera Hina Hidaka y el director del mismo hospital Yoshi Kuromiya.)

Rin trato de buscar respuestas lo único similar es que en algunos casos aparecían con sus teléfonos y otros se conectaban con la "Black Page"o mas bien, todos, "_**Parece que esto fue lo que encontró Makoto estando en el "Mnemonic Abyss"",**_ pensó Rin. Fue a recoger la bolsa para guardar los diarios cuando sintió que estaba pesaba, al ver el contenido de la bolsa, había un teléfono, Rin confundida, lo agarra y ve que está roto, _**"Podría ser de…¿Sadao?''**_, ve que la pantalla iluminaba, al abrirlo vio que tenía un mensaje ''no leído'', no dudo en ver el contenido, y solo salía una foto, salía un escritorio con unas estatuillas sobre periódico. _**"Conozco ese lugar…Pero ¿Dónde?''**_. Después de tanto darle vueltas a la situación, Rin se quedo dormida en su escritorio, cuando de repente empieza a sonar un teléfono que la hace despertar, ve la hora y marcaban las 2:20 a.m., ve su teléfono pero no era el de ella que sonaba, se levanta de su silla a buscar donde sonaba aquel teléfono, salió de su habitación y estaba al final del pasillo en el piso sin parar de sonar. Rin se acerca y lo agarra, cuando lo abre, se quedo sorprendida al ver ''quien'' estaba llamando al teléfono…**"Makoto Shirae**"…Rin no sabía si contestar, después de todo el teléfono de Makoto lo tenía ella, paro de sonar, y soltó un suspiro, iba de vuelta a la habitación, cuando volvió a sonar otra vez el teléfono, Rin se exalto, y decidió contestar…**"Alo...?'' **(Me gustaría poner _**¿Hello?**_ Ya que lo jugué en ingles y se me hace extraño escucharla decir ''Alo'') Se escuchaba mal por el otro lado del teléfono, no hubo una contesta, pero Rin sin darse cuenta, ya no estaba ''despierta''.

**The Conclusion Completed~**

**Continuara...**

**Espero les haya gustado, se que fue corto pero para la proxima lo hare mas largo dependiendo de que el capitulo me deje por supuesto, por fa deje review, es mi primera historia que redacto me encantaria ver sus opiniones :'D...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo dos de Calling 2, agrege a un nuevo personaje y personajes en las cuales solo observaban tomaran grandes papeles ahora, espero les guste...Dejen reviews por fa :'D  
><strong>

**The Search ~ Rin Kagura **

Rin al despertar, confundida, se levanta del suelo y observa el lugar, al ver, se da cuenta que se encontraba en el salón de música de la escuela Shosei. Miro por los lados en busca de un teléfono y encontró uno en la silla. Al abrirlo se percata que es de Kumi Ota, Rin salto cuando sonó el teléfono, había llegado un mensaje, cuando lo vio, era la misma imagen que mostraba el teléfono de Sadao. Se quedo pensando por un momento, cuando recordó el salón de arte donde se encontró a Makoto por primera vez. Rin se acerco a la puerta y se detiene antes de abrirla, daba un poco de miedo, aparte que estaba oscuro, recordar todo lo que paso la hizo retroceder, pero no había vuelta atrás ahora, respiro ondo y salió del salón, al ver el desvió, tomo a la derecha, para buscar las escaleras de emergencia del otro lado, al llegar miro atrás, en donde se encontraba ''aquel'' salón de clase (Donde se encuentra Rin por primera vez a Mai y Mika, y aparece Kumi Ota) y siguió su camino hacia el tercer piso. Cuando llega ve que la sala de computación ya no se veía nada prendido, por curiosidad iba a entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Rin siguió su camino, al pasar por los baños recordó cuando estaban persiguiendo a Shin, intento pasarlo de su mente y siguió de largo. Rin recién llegando al segundo piso, oye los pasos de alguien escaleras abajo…_**"¿Alguien?"**_ Se quedo pensando Rin y sin pensarlo bajo directo. Al llegar al primer piso vio por los lados y nada, pasó por el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala del director y la enfermería, cuando vio que al final se veía iluminado, cuando se acerca a ver que era, ve a un niño sentado en la esquina con las rodillas pegadas de pecho y su cabeza entre ellas, la linterna la tenía delante de él, Rin se acerca paso por paso…**"¿Estás bien?" **Pregunto Rin, el niño se levanto de una y agarro rápidamente la linterna apuntándola hacia Rin. **"¿Qui…Quien eres? ¿¡Que…Quieres!"** Dijo sobre exaltado el niño. Rin un poco apenada le contesta **"Soy Rin Kagura, puedes estar tranquilo, estamos en la misma situación ***_le toca las manos al niño y hace que suelte la linterna__*** **_**puedes confiar en mi…Tranquilo"** Termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa, el niño sin dudar abraza a Rin, estaba más que temblando. Le llegaba por la cintura, su cabello es negro, largo hasta el cuello y ojos oscuros. _**"¿Qué hace un niño aquí…?"**_ Se preguntaba Rin, aunque antes, cuando paso por aquí, encontraba notas de otras personas describiendo el lugar y lo que encontraban, por lo que cualquiera puede entrar pero no salir tan fácilmente, la única forma era por el teléfono y tener alguna conexión con la "Black Page". **"Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?''** Le pregunto Rin. El niño se separa y mira al suelo. **"Kyo-Kyoya Aizawa"** contesto, sonaba tímido, Rin se agacha y le pone la mano en el hombro, **"Tranquilo, recuerdas que estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí?''** Pregunta Rin, **"Estaba durmiendo y…Alguien había llamado a la casa, de ahí, desperté aquí…Rin ¿Qué es este lugar?"** Pregunta Kyoya. Rin suspira y le empieza a explicar **"No podría responderte con certeza, pero un amigo lo llamaba ''**_**Mnemonic Abyss"**_**, al parecer es un espacio y tiempo entre los vivos y los muerto, se que suena un poco complicado pero saldremos de aqui"** Termino diciendo Rin con seguridad. Ambos escucharon una risita, cuando ven, era ''Mai Kokura'', _**"Los encontré… Tendré que avisarles que están aquí jijiji"**_ Dijo con un tono lúgubre y desaparece. **"Oh no, buscara a las otras dos!"** Dice Rin, agarra la linterna y la mano de Kyoya y salen corriendo. **"Eh ¿Hay más?"** Dice exaltado Kyoya. **"Si… Por ahora hay que alejarnos!"**. Llegando a las escalares se encuentran con Kumi Ota, Rin empuja a Kyoya hacia las escaleras, y Kumi ''ataca" a Rin, ella trata de quitársela de encima, con éxito, se voltea rápidamente a buscar a Kyoya, que estaba agachado en las escaleras, le agarra la mano y suben de una vez al segundo piso. Al llegar se dirigen directamente al salón de arte. Ambos agitados, Rin trata de calmarse en silencio mientras miraba afuera que no vinieran. No venían por lo que volteo a ver a Kyoya, quien se encontraba más que pálido en el suelo, Rin se le acerca **"Trata de calmarte…Escucha, esto será difícil más adelante, y puede que sea peor que aquí, si nos llegáramos a separar tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que te hagan caer y ser uno de ellos"** termino de decir, ya que Rin a lo que le temía era que Kyoya terminara igual que Shin, Kyoya solo asienta. Rin abraza al niño, **"Disculpa si sonó muy rudo…"**. Kyoya se separa y lo niega y le dice, **"Esta bien…Tienes razón, se-seré mas fuerte más adelante"** Rin le da la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, luego le empieza a contar todo de cómo funciona el "Mnemonic Abyss", Kyoya escuchaba atento cada palabra, le era confuso de creer, también le conto sobre Makoto, hablando de ello, Rin recordó porque venía al salón de arte, rápidamente se acerco a la mesa donde señalaba aquella foto en el teléfono de Sadao, había solo un papel con dos números y algo escrito en cada uno pero solo se veía legible los números _**"18h,27t" **_**" ¿Que serán?"**se pregunto Rin, mientras, Kyoya estaba viendo por el salón, miro hacia las ventanas cuando se quedo en blanco al ver el rostro de alguien y desapareció, respiro hondo y se acerco rápidamente donde estaba Rin, ve la hoja que sostenía en sus manos, y le dice **"Parecen los números de los casilleros de entrada de un instituto…"**, Rin volvió a mirar **"Es cierto!"**Afirmo Rin, Kyoya se quedo pensando hasta que hablo **"Ha-hay que ir para allá?'' **Rin voltea para asentir pero se percata del miedo del muchacho.** "Sé que da miedo, pero es la única forma de conseguir información para salir de aquí"** decía Rin con un tono de disculpa, Kyoya avanzo primero hacia la puerta pero se quedo parado, Rin ve hacia donde se dirige su mirada. **"Makoto…!" **grita Rin, Makoto solo estaba para en la puerta viéndolos hasta que hablo _**"Tienen…Que…Salir de aquí…Pronto"**_ Rin ignoro lo que dijo **"¿Makoto quien te retiene aquí en el "Mnemonic Abyss"?" **Makoto no respondió, Rin estaba un poco desesperada hasta que recordó la única forma de hablar con los fantasmas era por celular. Makoto empieza a caminar hacia afuera del salón. Rin sin dudar lo sigue, al igual que Kyoya, ya que no tenia de otra. Una vez afuera en el desvió, Makoto se dirige a la derecha, hasta llegar al final, justamente al lado del casillero desaparece, Rin se acerca y lo abre pero no había nada, _**"Corran!"**_, ambos escucharon la voz de Makoto, cuando sintieron a alguien atrás (Ej: Cuando en el juego te encuentras a un fantasma que sale el rostro del fantasma y se pone la pantalla en "per sección", que no puedes moverte, solo la mirada, hasta voltear a donde se encuentra el fantasma) al voltear, se encontraba observándolos, mientras caminaba hacia ellos la chica de rojo. Rin se la había encontrado antes pero nunca hizo nada solo observaba o se aparecía sorpresivamente, pero ahora se veía distinta, no pareciera que ahora solo observase. La chica de rojo tenía una mano atrás, al mostrarla tenía unas tijeras en la mano, no pareciera que se podía enfrentar, por lo que Rin salió corriendo, agarrando a Kyoya. Corrieron sin rumbo hasta llegar hacia las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban cerradas, al voltearse la chica de rojo se encontraba demasiado cerca, ambos escucharon lo que murmuraba _**"No te lo daré…"**_, Rin solo la ignoro y se dirigió a las otras escaleras rápidamente, al llegar de repente oyen maullar a un gato que estaba al pie de la escalera, **"Rin!"** llama Kyoya para que voltee detrás de ellos, cuando Rin voltea, ven que la chica de rojo se detuvo, los observo por un momento y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo poco a poco. El gato les vuelve a maullar para que le sigan escaleras abajo, Rin y Kyoya intercambiaron miradas, no sabían que decir de lo que paso recientemente y bajaron las escaleras a donde les guiaba el gato negro. Una vez en el primer piso, el gato les vuelve a maullar, se encontraba a su izquierda en la entrada. Kyoya va primero y Rin le sigue, el gato ya no estaba al acercarse, luego buscaron en los pequeños casilleros que decían en el papel que encontraron, en el _**"18h"**_ hallaron una foto en el que se encontraba Makoto pero había alguien más, se podía ver que una persona lo sujetaba del brazo entrelazados. _**"**_**¿**_**Esto será todo lo que hay?"**_ pensaba Rin un poco decepcionada, **"¿No hay algo atrás?"** pregunta Kyoya, Rin lo voltea y ve un numero que al parecer era de un celular pero estaba incompleto ya que el resto estaba ilegible _**"997-31X-XXX"**_ **"Puede que sea el numero de ella…" **Decía Rin mientras que Kyoya buscaba en el otro casillero, 27T, encontró una libreta de números de un color opaco. Rin al verlo reconoció el estilo de letra que era de Makoto cuando estos dos se intercambiaron de numero estando en el salón de arte. **"Rin, hay que buscar que retiene a Makoto-san y con eso ¿descubriremos como salir?" **Preguntaba Kyoya, Rin solo asienta mientras examinaba la libreta. **"¿Sucede algo?" **dice Kyoya y se acerca a ver la libreta con ella. **"En esta libreta están los números de los lugares en el que Makoto estuvo, pero es extraño…Los números de los lugares que tenían que ver con los recuerdos de Kuroneko, la chica de la que te hable, están borrados… "** Decía Rin pensativa. Algunos números se veían pero los números que decían **"Yoshi Kuromiya"** (Dueño y director del hospital Kuromiya), **"Hina Hidaka"** (Nuestra querida enfermera loca) y **"Yuko Asagiri"** (La madre de Kuroneko Reiko Asagiri). Con esto Rin pudo concluir que todos los lugares que tenían que ver con Kuroneko ya no estaban y le daba alivio saber que Reiko no era la que estaba detrás de todo esto. Lo que no le gustaba a Rin en ese momento es que haría con Kyoya una vez que se teletransporte averiguar los lugares que Makoto fue. **"Si me teletransporto nos separaremos…"** Decía Rin preocupada por el niño, Kyoya niega con la cabeza y termina contestando **"Lo-lo sé pero si esta es la única forma de salir, entonces yo…Yo ayudare" **Kyoya saca de su bolsillo un celular, Rin al verlo reconoce que es de Kumi Ota, **"Pero puedes llegar a per-…"** Rin iba a seguir hablando pero Kyoya la interrumpió **"Quiero volver a casa! No quiero estar aquí, tengo bastante miedo pero es la única forma…Por favor"** Rin no pudo evitar abrazarlo, este respondió. Después de un rato se repartieron los números a los que irían, Rin iría al salón de belleza y luego al "Caravan" El cyber café, mientras que Kyoya iría al Hotel y luego al segundo contacto que marcaba la libreta (Geek Cell Phone, que es el cuarto de Shin), **"Si terminamos nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo"** Decía Rin mientras le entregaba la libreta y ella se quedaba con dos hojas de la misma. **"¿Estarás bien?"** Pregunta al final, Kyoya solo asienta, si que tenia miedo pero era mejor hacer algo a esperar lo imposible. Kyoya abre el teléfono y marca su primer destino "_**997-118-029**_"…

**The Search ~ Completed ~**

**Aqui ya empezamos la emocion, no se me ocurria que nombre ponerle al chico pero Kyoya fue lo unico que me vino a la mente en ese momento hahahahaha, al ser parte del juego, al jugar con el no puedes enfrentarte con los fantasma porque moriras de una, por lo que en el caso de el sera esconderse hasta que el fantasma se aleje, vamos a a buscar informacion de Makoto por lo que iremos a los lugares que este visito, y si es posible por supuesto, habra lugares nuevos para los fantasmas que solo veiamos mas no interactuaban en la historia, me dio tanta curiosidad saber sobre esos que faltaban por lo que los pondre en accion en este Calling 2... Mas adelante les explicare por que la chica de rojo ahora carga tijeras(?), pues un personaje de una pelicula de terror tiene un similar gigantesco a ella aun no revelare muahaha, tambien pronto va interactuar la pequeña que se nos aparece cada vez que ponemos Star por mucho tiempo, cuando corres y te volteas rapido y a Makoto cuando se asoma por la puerta del hotel...(Si no se habian dado cuenta, tambien sale en una foto pero no estoy segura de que sea ella o no pero los dejo a su imaginacion, la foto que nos mandan al Wii que salen todos los personajes de Calling miren bien donde esta Chiyo Kishibe junto con Michio Kishibe, quien atras se encuentra la bella enfermera Kyoko Hibino y le sigue el nieto de Michio y Chiyo a la derecha de ustedes, quien tiene su mano en el hombro de Michio, ahora miren arriba de la mano de Take Kishibe, ven la mano pequeña haciendo el simbolo de paz?)**

**Espero les este gustando, dejen reviews por fa, quiero saber si les gusta, y tambien si pueden aporta alguna idea... Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo! :'3  
><strong>


End file.
